I'll protect you
by GrizzleKing
Summary: The land of Oz is going into Chaos. The rebellion has started. amidst this chaos, two souls find each other.


_A/N: This story will become a Gelphie (Glinda/Elphaba) story. i wanted to add in my theory of how the different countries and the land of Oz could have been formed and this does and will link into themes of the story. I hope you enjoy :) Grizzle._

 _* i am English therefore the spelling of some words may seem wrong but alas it is how it is spelled in England :)_

 **Prologue**

How Oz Was Formed.

Many moons ago, under the guise of the setting sun, a crew of courageous men joined together in meeting to form a plan. An adventurous sailor, Captain Emerald organised this gathering to conduct an unbeatable plan.

He told the men how he had been approached in a dream by a mystical fairy 'Lurline' who had told him that he was to search for a new land hidden on the other side of the world. She told him that he was to find this land and claim it for his own.

The charismatic sailor declared that if any man amongst him were brave enough to search, that they were to join his crew. Whilst many men scoffed and left back to their loving families and homes, a smattering of men stayed behind, family less and beaten down by the harshness of their lives. Together these men formed a crew under Emerald's guide.

The Men sailed for many months with no luck and yet none wished to give up their hope of finding a better life. Eventually, sent mad by his vision, Emerald became delirious and volatile and began to attack and kill members of the crew. He was soon overthrown by his apprentice and adopted son, Oran Diggs who with the remaining four members of the crew continued searching for this new land. A long the way, the crew stopped off at many different lands and on one of these foreign lands, one of the crew members, Ajax Runcible fell for a tribal princess of the Arduenna Clan and after marrying, the couple returned to the vessel t search for a new homeland.

After many years, the small crew had almost given up on their search for this new land until one night as they slept, a storm hit them, causing the boat to crash upon a vast island. Upon inspection of this island, the crew encountered several different tribes of people. These tribes believed the men to be gods come to rescue them from war, and the men embraced their new status. In order to decide how the land was to be split, the men decided to split the land into five equal sections and to assign a colour to each. Then they would take it in turns to pick a piece of coloured cloth from a hat. After picking their colours and referring to their crudely drawn map, each man retreated to his newly gained area of land to compromise with the tribal leaders of that area.

Gillikin compromised with the tribes of his sector and eventually came together as two clans, the Runcible clan and the Arduenna clan who lived in peace under the ruling of the newly married Gillikins, in the land named after themselves.

Another man, Silvanus Thropp approached the leaders of his land's tribes and upon noticing their notable features affectionately named them Munchkins. After making a deal with one of the tribe leaders to protect the small tribe, Thropp married one of the tribes' prisoners of war and together they ruled over the newly formed Munchkinland.

The oldest of the crew, a scholar named Zephyr Tiggelaar, saw upon arriving at his vine covered land decided to allow the tribes to stay as they were but to form a treaty of peace. After a few months he married a tribal princess he had fallen for and together they ruled the Vinkus, named after the vines the ruler had first encountered.

A young apprentice of a glassblower was the fourth member of the crew. The young man known only as Quentin approached his land and noticed the power and magic that his tribe held. He encouraged the members of the tribe to embrace these powers and taught them the skills he had learnt as a glassblower. After asking the tribe what they wished their land to be called, he graciously accepted the name Quadling country.

Finally, Diggs who had picked out the middle sector of land, contemplated names for many months. He eventually decided on naming the land after the man who had inspired the mission. And hence, the Emerald city was born.

After a few years of peacefully ruling, the men met up once again to assess the situation and after one of the men happened to notice that they had no name for their island, the men began searching for a name. After a few hours, Diggs came across the abandoned wreckage of their old ship, The Ozbourne and whilst searching through the rubble found a perfect name. He created a sign using the old wood and once erected, the island henceforth became known as 'The Land of Oz'.


End file.
